Scars
by Death Seiren
Summary: It's Naruto's eighteenth birthday but nothing good happens on this day as he finds himself cornered by a group of vengeful ANBU. What will they do to him?


**If you haven't guessed, this stories title is from the Papa Roach song. I just couldn't get the song out of my head and then this idea came to me. I hope **

**you all like it. Personally, I'm not quiet happy with the last part. I think I could have put more feeling in it but I couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**Just to be clear, there is NO romantic relationship between Naruto and Sasuke, they are just best friends.**

**WARNINGS:**** This fan fiction contains scenes of graphic violence, torture, rape and death. If any of these disturb you, then use the back button and go **

**read something else.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from the anime. That right belongs solely to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Scars**

The streets of Konoha were alive with light and sound. Floats depicting the Yondaime Hokage, Kyuubi and the leaf symbol, among other less significant

things, slowly made their way down the main street leading to the Hokage tower.

It was the day Kyuubi was defeated. The tenth of October. A day celebration for most, but for one boy it was the worst day of the year.

Today, Uzumaki Naruto turned eighteen. He was finally an adult, but he was not celebrating.

He had left his flat after the third death threat, attached to brick came soaring through his window, scattering glass across the sheets and bedroom floor. He

hadn't bothered cleaning it up. Nor had he bothered to clean up the glass in his living room or kitchen. They would only smash another window or break in to

vandalize the place. So instead he was walking the streets, heading towards the training grounds.

With sunshine blonde hair, ocean blue eyes and caramel coloured skin, Naruto was not unattractive and although he was loud and acted slightly idiotic, it

was not a deterrent to people. He was the life and soul of the party. Always smiling widely, laughing with people. His entire being screamed friendly.

However it was what he housed inside him that caused people to hate him as passionately as they did.

You see, Naruto, was the nine tailed jinchuuriki. The host of the very demon who's defeat Konoha was celebrating.

He was not the demon itself, nor was he controlled by the demon. However, minds clouded by hatred and spite, the villagers found it justified to take out all

their frustrations on the unfortunate blonde. You would think they would have realized by now that what they were doing was wrong and that they were

the real monsters.

Year after year was the same though. The blonde could not walk the streets without being subjected to cruel words and hateful glares. Every year without

fail, there was something done to the small apartment he called home.

It started off fairly lightly when he was younger. Mainly cruel words were graphitised to the outside of the building. The next day, the landlord to his

apartment complex would angrily beat on his door and force him to spend the rest of the day scrubbing the walls clean. As he approached his teen years,

people started breaking in and trashing the place. They never touched Naruto though, because of the thirds law that protected him. He was left to cower

helplessly in the shower stall.

After his three year trip with Jiraiya and his epic battle with Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend whom had defected from the village, Naruto had grown up a little

and become somewhat wiser. He avoided his apartment and any crowded places during the festival, choosing instead to occupy either the training grounds

or the Hokage Mountain. He would clean up the mess in his home the next day, when everyone had settled down and were recuperating from the day long,

non-stop, celebration.

This leads us to the present day, where Naruto is slowly walking across the bridge that team seven meet at everyday.

A cross between a smile and a frown spread across his features as he remembered the days he, Sasuke and Sakura, their other team member, used to wait

around for their-always late-Sensei. He used to try and flirt with Sakura, his first crush, while she told him to shut up and stop being annoying. She would

then turn to Sasuke and try to start a conversation, using her honey tone in an attempt to ask him on a date. Sasuke would answer with his usual 'Hn' and

proceed to ignore the girl and Naruto would start to shout about him being a bastard. Of course the Uchiha would simply call him a dobe and receded into his

own world.

Naruto smile ruefully as he leaned over the side of the bridge. He sometimes wished hi could go back to them times. Things were not perfect back then, but

they were better than the present.

With a heavy sigh and one last glance at the moons pale reflection, Naruto stood up straight and continued on his way to the training grounds.

* * *

><p>The night air was cool against his heated, flushed skin. His black and orange jacket, discarded a few hours ago, hung over the same post he had been tied<p>

to as a Genin. All the kunai and shuriken he had brought with him were embedded in the various targets scattered around the training grounds. He was

sweating and panting heavily as he looked around at his handy work.

"I think that's enough for tonight guys." He said as he made the hand sign to dispel his clones.

He collapsed soon after on the damp grass beneath him. Close to five hours training hard without a break, had left him exhausted and his chakra supplies

were almost depleted. His eyes grew heavy and closed, blocking out the twinkling stars above him. He could feel the pull of sleep drawing him in and he was

just about to let himself go to it, until a sharp sound grabbed his attention.

At the sound of a twig snapping, Naruto sat up instantly, all of his senses alert and body so tense, he could be a statue. His eyes darted around the

darkness, searching the supposedly empty grounds for the source of the noise.

"Well well, looks like we've caught ourselves a little fox." A snide voice spoke up from directly behind him, tone dripping with disgust. He heard snickers and

approaching footsteps from four different directions.

He quickly jumped to his feet, knowing he couldn't fight, but hoping to make a run for it. He started dashing forwards, only to come into contact with a solid

fist.

Naruto was sent sprawling to the ground, landing on his hands and knees. Coughing roughly and spitting a small amount of blood to the ground, the blonde

glared up at his attacker, hoping to see a face. Instead he was met with the white mask of a snarling tiger.

"Not so fast you piece of filth." The tiger _masked_ man spat out. "We we're just getting started."

The men around him began chuckling sadistically. Naruto stood up angrily. He intended to yell at the men about disgracing their village by attacking him while

wearing their ANBU masks. That was if he had been given the chance. Another well aimed fist to his stomach had him doubled over, breathless.

"I don't understand why a worthless piece of trash, like you, is still allowed to live." The man who threw the last punch jeered. This one had the mask of an

alligator.

"Maybe it's about time someone taught him his _place._" A boar masked man grunted out, upper cutting Naruto on the last word and sending him flying onto

his back.

Naruto groaned in pain. He rolled onto his front and tried to stand again. As soon as he was on his hands and knees, a heavy boot was kicked viciously into

his stomach. His already tired body collapsed once again to the floor.

"How pathetic." One of the voices sneered. Naruto was just starting to move his head towards the new voice, when some sort of lightening jutsu kit him. He

screamed in agony as bolts of electricity coursed throughout his entire body. After ten seconds, he once again fell limply into the damp grass beneath him.

More chuckles erupted from the group of men. Five sets of eyes stared at him dispassionately through the masks.

Another lightening jutsu coursed through his body, ripping an agonizing scream from his throat. Before he could recover, he felt the weight of a boot press

harshly into the back of his head, crushing the side of his face into the dirt. The owner of the foot leant down, putting more pressure onto the back of the

blondes head.

"By the time we're done with you, you're gonna wish you were never born." The man hissed venomously.

A ripping sound was heard as the back of his shirt was cut open with a kunai. The blade dragged along his skin, leaving a long trail of blood from the base of

his spine to the nape of his neck. Naruto whimpered helplessly as he felt the sting of his wound. Cold air assaulted his back as the shirt was peeled to the

sides, exposing his back to the ruthless group.

The foot was finally lifted from his head but there was no relief to be found in this action. The cold blade of the kunai was soon returned to his back. The

metal cut deep into his skin as the ANBU began carving a word along his left shoulder blade. Before that word was completed another kunai began slicing

diagonal lines slowly across his middle back.

He tried to move his arms, hoping to find some leverage to knock the men off of him. This only made them angrier. A third ANBU stepped towards him. He

grabbed both of Naruto's wrists and dragged them above his head, laying one hand on top of the other, before driving a long sword through his palms and

embedding it deeply in the ground.

After what seemed like forever, the group of men stopped carving into his flesh and stood back to admire their handy work.

Naruto was bleeding profusely from the large amount of cuts adorning his body. Blood seeped out, covering his arms, back and even legs, gathering in small

pools before dripping to the ground beneath him, slowly forming a large puddle.

"It's not enough." Naruto heard a gruff voice snap somewhere in the distance.

His whole body felt sore and his head swam from the loss of blood. He felt faint and really tired. Tears fell from his eyes in a constant steady stream, the

heaviness of his eyelids causing them to close. Self pitying thoughts swirled through his pain fogged mind in his moment of reprieve.

'Why me? What did I ever do to them? It hurts so much. I want to die. Please, kill me now. Someone have mercy on me.' Footsteps could be heard coming

nearer once again. 'No. No more. I can't stand anymore. Someone please help. Please, stop this.'

Without even realizing it himself, Naruto created a small humming bird out of his chakra. The small chakra bird sped off in the direction of the village.

Moments later the blonde's eyes widened in shock as his shorts and boxers were ripped from his trembling form. The cold air rushed to greet his newly

exposed skin. He swallowed hard, a heavy weight settling in his stomach as his ass was brought into the air by a bruising grip on his waist.

"This will teach you, demon." The deep voice growled from right next to his ear.

"No." Naruto mumbled in disbelief. "No no no, please st-arrrgh!" The scream tore from his already raw throat as the man behind him thrust into his virgin

passage.

* * *

><p>Sasuke Uchiha sat atop the Hokage Mountain, gloomily watching the proceedings of the Kyuubi festival. He hated the festival and he hated the villagers with<p>

their shallow minded views.

Naruto was his friend. They had known each other since their academy days, although when they first met they hated each others guts. Sasuke smirked

when he remembered their first fight.

*FLASHBACK*

_They were learning about sparring and the important role it played in a ninja's training. Iruka Sensei had been calling them forward in pairs. When his name was _

_called, he'd been disappointed to hear he'd be up against the 'dead last' joker of the class. He rolled his eyes in annoyance at the calls of encouragement he got from _

_his fan girls._

_Their eyes locked in a heated glare as they met in the ring. Iruka told them to bow and make the hand sign to show that it was only a friendly sparring session. _

_Neither boy complied, still trying to stare the other down. Iruka sighed in annoyance. He could see they weren't going to do it._

"_O.K. Fight!" He yelled stepping back._

_Naruto rushed in head first without analyzing his opponent first and forming a plan. Sasuke stood calmly as he watched the boy approach. At the last minute he _

_moved, landing an attack on the unprepared blonde and sending him flying from the ring._

_Cheers broke out from the crowd. Shouts of 'you did it Sasuke-kun' or 'I knew you'd win Sasuke-kun'. Among the appraisal he was receiving he could hear jeers and _

_insults being thrown Naruto's way._

_Ignoring the crowd, Naruto stood and charged the Uchiha boy again. He was easily thrown back and onto the ground beneath him. Leaning up on his elbows, he _

_growled at the pale, impassive face looking down on him. He started to get up so he could try again but he was stopped by Iruka._

"_Enough Naruto! The fight is over. Go back to the classroom to calm down." Iruka chided him._

_Sasuke watched Naruto stomp off towards the classroom. Despite having no chance at winning and having a whole class against him, he hadn't given up. Sasuke _

_felt a small spark of admiration. It was from there on that their friendship grew._

_*_END FLASHBACK*

Sasuke was brought from his musings as a blue spark appeared in front of his face. He stared at it for a few moments before it darted forward and sunk into

the skin on his forehead.

The images of where Naruto was and the torture he had already endured flashed before Sasuke's eyes. He gasped in a huge amount of air as the images

suddenly disappeared. His body trembled with the fear that gripped his chest.

"Naruto." He whispered to the empty night. He quickly recovered himself. Standing abruptly, he rushed off in the direction of the training grounds, running as

fast as he could to get to his blonde best friend.

* * *

><p>Sasuke soon arrived at the training grounds, panting and out of breath. Sensing someone else, the ANBU gave a final hateful glare to Naruto and spat on<p>

him, before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Sasuke ran to Naruto, crouching down besides him. He hesitated slightly before pulling the sword from the blonde's palms. He

wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and pulled him into a comforting hug.

Naruto was in shock. He had cuts and bruises littering his entire body, most of the wounds were pretty deep, but the blood flow had been stemmed by

Kyuubi's healing abilities.

Sasuke looked the boy over as best he could from his position. The orange and black jumpsuit he always wore was torn beyond repair. Blood and grass

stained the fabric where it had been ground into the dirt. His black pants and boxers were still pooled around his ankles, as Sasuke did not have the courage

to pull them up, for fear of frightening Naruto. Sasuke winced as he also took in the sight of blood and semen; dripping down shaking, tan thighs.

Naruto's shaking slowly stopped. He felt empty now. As if he had lost everything. His tears took a little longer to stop falling but with a little sniffle they finally

stopped.

He stood on unsteady legs as he pulled what was left of his pants up, to give himself a little modesty. Lifting his slowly, he looked into Sasuke's eyes, afraid

of what he might see.

'Sorrow, pity. Is that what everyone's going to feel?' The blonde thought to himself. 'Or will they look at me with disgust once they find out how I've been

used?' He still held Sasuke's gaze. 'I don't want them to treat me differently. I don't think those ANBU were finished either. They will definitely be back again.

I can't take this anymore! No more.' "This ends now." He whispered, disappearing into the near-by forest.

Sasuke almost didn't catch the last words that fell from the blondes lips. Almost didn't; but he did.

His eyes widened fractionally as he realized what the blonde had said. What he was going to do. He took off after Naruto as quickly as he could. He was

slightly worn out from his earlier dash through the village, but he wasn't going to let that slow him down. He pushed more chakra into his feet, propelling

himself forward faster.

The woods they were running through were completely silent. Not even the sound of animals scurrying around disturbed the peace.

Sasuke had long since lost sight of Naruto. He was following the chakra trail the blonde was leaving behind. Naruto never had been any good at hiding his

chakra and for once Sasuke was glad for it.

After what seemed like forever, he burst through the trees. Giving a quick scan of his surroundings, he quickly located Naruto. He was stood on a large rock,

right in the centre of the waterfall at the Valley of the End, peering over the edge.

Sasuke slowly moved to the edge of the wide river.

"Naruto, what are you thinking?"

Sad empty eyes looked up at the familiar voice. He saw the concern in those onyx orbs, a small smile gracing his lips.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, but there is nothing left for me now." Naruto said as tears once again formed in the corners of his eyes.

"Naruto, you have me, and Sakura and Kakashi Sensei. Hell, the whole rookie nine are your friends. How can you say you have nothing?"

"It's not the same now Sasuke. When they find out what's been done to me. What I have done. They will look at me differently. They will look at me with

disgust and hatred." His tears began to flow more freely as he imagined each scenario.

"Then they'll be furious with those responsible for doing this. No one will look at you differently dobe." The raven added the familiar nickname to try and ease

Naruto's nerves a little. Maybe if Sasuke could convince him that everything was okay, he would be alright. He'd step away from the edge and go back to the

village with him.

"Your doing it now teme." That sad smile never left his tanned face as ha spoke. "Your eyes hold pity and worry. I don't want everyone tip toeing around

me."

"That won't happen, I won't tell anyone except the Hokage, I promise. Dobe, please come back over here so I know your okay." Sasuke pleaded.

Naruto just shook his head. "No Sasuke. They will only come back again. I don't want to live my life like this. The beatings; the abuse, the graffiti, wrecking

my apartment and now rape!" Sasuke winced as each cruel act was listed for him.

"I have no life here. I'm sorry teme." Sasuke didn't know what else to say. Naruto broke the silence again with a lighter tone. "Hey, you make sure to take

care of Hinata for me. You hurt her and I will come back to haunt you." A dry, humourless chuckle followed the words.

Sasuke had a desperate look on his face, silently pleading for Naruto to come back to him out of harms way, away from the edge. His chest constricted

painfully as he stared back at the blonde, tears slowly making tracks down his cheeks as he wished with all his heart that this wasn't so. That Naruto wasn't

hurting so much that he was about to commit suicide.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." Closing his eyes, Naruto let himself fall backwards, off the rocky ledge to the jagered rocks below.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke had made a leap for the blonde but he had been too late. He looked over the ledge in despair, desperately hoping to catch a glimpse of

orange, clawing its way out of the water. He knew it was futile though. Nobody could survive the four hundred foot drop without trying to catch themselves.

Not even the Kyuubi vessel.

Naruto was gone.


End file.
